Beautiful Hangover
by Candy Nyu
Summary: One-shot para una actividad donde todos ukean a Ichi. Espero sea del agrado de todos. KaraIchiOso.


****Género:**** Romance/Humor

 ** **Parejas:**** ** **K**** ara ** **I**** chi ** **O**** so ( ** **K**** ara ** **I**** chi x ****O**** so ** **I**** chi)

 ** **Autora:**** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Candy-nyu, Chrome-chan)

\- Hablan ─

\- _"_ _ _Recuerdos"__

 ** **Nota**** : Todo está bajo el punto de vista de Ichimatsu.

 _ ** **o****_ _O_ _ ** **o****_ _O_ _ ** **o****_ _O_ _ ** **o****_ _O_ _ ** **o****_

 ** **Los Personajes de Osomatsu-san no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Fujio Akatsuka****

o ** **O**** o ** **O**** o ** **O**** o ** **O**** o ** **O**** o

 **B** eautiful **H** angover

Todo estaba en penumbras. A mi alrededor solo se encontraba la oscuridad, más no sentía miedo alguno. Es más, un conocido calor me envolvía a pesar de que sentía un curioso dolor acompañándole. Aun así no deseaba abrir mis ojos aún, no cuando sentía que mi mente retumbaba como si me estuviesen dando de golpes con un hacha, y que aquello posiblemente empeoraría al buscar la luz abriendo mis párpados.

Tratando de buscar mayor comodidad intenté colocarme de lado, pero algo impedía mi movimiento. No sabía que era, aun así tenía el presentimiento que el idiota de Mierdamatsu estaba involucrado, ya que era el único que dormía a mi lado, puesto que yo estaba a la orilla del futon que compartíamos con nuestros hermanos. Por lo tanto ese idiota era seguramente el único responsable que no pudiese girarme. Debía tener alguna extremidad sobre mi, como ya tantas veces lo ha hecho de manera inconsciente.

Aún sin abrir mis ojos, bajé mis manos bajo las sábanas para así apartar su pierna. Al llegar a ese lugar, me percaté de que no estaba equivocado. Podía percibir con mis dedos su piel, pero cuando iba a sacarla de mi, algo me lo impidió. Ya me estaba asustando, ¿Cuantas piernas tenía este sujeto? Era imposible que esa otra molestia saliese desde el otro lado del futon, ¿cierto?

Muy bien, ahora no quería abrir mis párpados más que nada por miedo . ¿Quién o qué estaba a mi lado derecho?

Jamás he creído en esas historias de terror, donde despiertas con un demonio a tu lado dispuesto a comerte el cerebro, pero por más que le decía a mi corazón que se controlase, este no paraba de latir cada vez más rápido. Si seguía así, pronto comenzaría a salir espuma de mi boca debido a los nervios. ¡Y este maldito dolor de cabeza no ayudaba en nada!

Maldición. Debía darme valor. Buscar la luz, y si era el caso salir huyendo. Y para que vean que no era tan malo, gritarle a mis hermanos que arrancasen por sus vidas. Luego podrían agradecerme de alguna manera. Si, no era una mala idea hacerlos padecer un poco por salvar sus traseros.

Seh. No es mala ide... ─ No podía ser. Debía estar soñando, no podía ser otra cosa. Si no, ¡¿porque demonios iba a estar desnudo?! Y peor aún. Si sentía la piel de Mierdamatsu...¡Eso quería decir que él también lo estaba! Ya no pude mantener más mi vista perdida en la oscuridad, no cuando debía cerciorarme de lo que mis manos percibían. Y ahí estaba a mi lado izquierdo el rostro del idiota. Estaba estupefacto. ─...T- También esta sin ropa...

Cálmate Ichimatsu. No queremos que el Doloroso se despierte... ─ Murmuré por bajo para mi mismo mientras trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. O Mejor dicho, lo que había ocurrido. Pero por más que trataba de callarme, de no hacer ruido alguno, no podía evitar consultarme si este podría escuchar los sonidos que provenían de mi pecho. Porque por más que lo trataba mal, que lo evitaba para aparentar, ese imbécil siempre me ha gustado. Y lo mismo iba para el cabeza hueca de mi hermano mayor...

Fue en eso que aquel dolor fuerte volvía a hacerse presente en mi cabeza, causando que volviese a cerrar mis ojos en un intento inútil de que se fuera.

" _Vamos Ichimatsu-kun. Solo beberemos un poquito entre hermanos."_

Ese había sido Osomatsu niisan... ─ Mi voz salio quedito por aquel flashback. Esa imagen de Calientematsu ofreciéndome sake. ─ Imposible...

Fue lo último que dije antes de voltear mi vista hacia el lado contrario de Mierdamatsu, percatándome de que mi intuición no estaba equivocada. Era mi hermano mayor quien dormía a mi otro lado, y al parecer ¡También estaba desnudo!

¡¿Que diablos había pasado?!

A este punto ya no sabía si debía sentir felicidad o rabia. Aun así no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido. Tal vez solo eran ideas mías, y nada pasó en verdad.

" _¿Que importa si esas mujeres no quieren nada con nosotros? ¡Vamos a pasarlo bien en la suit de este lugar!"_

Argh. Es verdad. Ahora que me doy cuenta, no estamos en casa. ¿Como no me percaté antes? ¿Tanta era mi confusión? ¿Entonces esos recuerdos son reales? ¡Maldita sea con este dolor de cabeza! Si es verdad, ¿cuanto bebí? ¿Y si solo bebimos hasta caer rendidos?

¡Pero eso no explicaba nuestra desnudes!

Debes esforzarte Ichimatsu. ─ Me dije mientras apretaba las ropas que cubrían nuestros cuerpos. ─ Recuerda que mierda fue lo que pasó.

" _Este tipo. No podía ser más idiota. ¿Porque seguía viéndose en el espejo? ─ Y peor aún. ¿Que hacía yo mirándole? Bueno. La respuesta a eso venía sola: Era un masoquista. Estos estúpidos sentimientos me tenían así de tonto, viendo como una de las personas que me gustaba, veía su reflejo solo para enamorar a alguna chica._

 _Estúpido Mierdamatsu. Como lo odiaba a pesar de que me gustaba con la misma intensidad._

 _Una parte de mi deseaba salir de casa, alejarme para no seguir torturándome, pero por otro lado quería permanecer un poco más así para poder seguir viéndolo sin ser notado, ya que mis otros hermanos salieron cada uno a hacer sus cosas. Como siempre mis sentimientos tenían que ser extraños, tan contradictorios._

 _¡Basta! ¡Ya me había aburrido de esto!_

 _Iba a ir a alimentar a los gatos, a sacar de mi interior esta rabia de no poder ser visto por ese cabeza hueca, como nada más que su hermano menor. Porque si seguía aquí viéndole, estaba seguro que terminaría estampándole el rostro contra el espejo, para que no le quedasen más ganas de mirarse._

 _Pero en el instante en que me disponía a marchar, su voz diciendo mi nombre causó que me detuviese, que mi vista se girase hacia su persona con el ceño fruncido para aparentar, como siempre._

 _¿Que quieres Mierdamatsu? ─ Consulté de manera ácida, demostrando algo que no era cierto. En realidad deseaba su atención, que me pidiese que me quedase a su lado. Más cuando de sus labios iba a salir su voz, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por otras, de quien venía recién ingresando. Ambos volvimos nuestras miradas hacia Osomatsu – nissan, el cual preguntó por el resto de nuestros hermanos._

 _Ellos no están. ─ Dije de manera cansina. Al parecer esto no podía ser peor. Hmph. A quien trato de engañar ¿A mi mismo?. Que llegase esa persona lo hacía aun mejor. Ahora estaba con esos dos seres, los dueños de mis más oscuros deseos._

 _Osomatsu. ¿Que sucede brother mío? ─ Tsk. Ahí estaba ese doloroso, tan resplandeciente que provocaban ganas de sacarte los ojos. Y como siempre, Inutilmatsu pasó de su interrogante mientras decía que no importaba si no estaba el resto._

 _¿Porque lo decía? ¿A que se debía esa felicidad?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _No podía creerlo. Aún no lograba comprender como mi día perfecto, aquel que supuestamente pasaría con mis dos hermanos mayores, terminó en un hotel con bar, el cual se estaba inaugurando. ¿De verdad ese idiota de mi hermano mayor, se había ganado unos boletos de entrada y estadía para tres personas? ¡¿Y en una rifa?!_

 _Esto no podía ser peor. Ahora me encontraba sentado en la barra del bar, viendo desde lejos como esos dos idiotas trataban de ligar con algunas de las mujeres que habían asistido. Era deprimente._

 _Quería marcharme, irme a algún callejón en búsqueda de algún felino, para así tratar de sacar este dolor que sentía a la altura de mi pecho. ¿Porque tenía que ser así? ¿Porque tenía que enamorarme de esos dos idiotas?_

 _Era un masoquista hasta para eso._

 _Con esta molestia en cada parte de mi ser, mis ojos nuevamente se posaron en esas personas, apreciando así nuestras diferencias tan marcadas. Ellos eran tan abiertos. A pesar que Mierdamatsu no lo era tanto, lograba disimularlo bastante bien. No como yo, que no era capaz de socializar como era debido. Era tan poca cosa, tan diminuto al lado de esos dos. Tal vez por eso mismo me gustaban. Ellos tenían todo lo que a mi me faltaba._

 _Con aquellos pensamientos volví mis cansados ojos al vaso con agua que tenía entre mis dedos. Así es. Era un bar, donde obviamente se debe beber alcohol, pero ni para eso tenía tolerancia. Si no estaba con mis hermanos, me daba miedo en donde fuera a terminar, o con quien._

 _My Brother, ¿te encuentras bien? ─ ¿Mierdamatsu? ¿Que hacía aquí? Fue así como noté que se encontraba bastante empapado. Ahora comprendía. Fue rechazado, solo por eso vino._

 _¿Que más podía ser? ¿Que había venido por mi? Ridículo._

 _¿Que quieres? ─ Dije volviendo mi atención al vaso que tenía en mis manos. Estaba molesto, encabronado conmigo mismo, con estos estúpidos sentimientos. ─ ¿No tienes a otra chica a la cual espantar?_

 _Non non Brother. ¿Como dejarte solo? ─ Tsk. ¿A quien quería engañar? No era más que un hipócrita. Tenía la verdad vertida en todo su ser, ¿y sale con esa burrada? Deseaba golpearle por mentiroso. ─ Fui bañado con esta deliciosa bebida, solamente por querer acompañarte. Jamás te dejaría solo my little_ _K_ _it_ _ty_ _._

 _¿Que había dicho? ¿Podría ser cierto lo que dice?_

 _Maldito corazón que de pronto no dejaba de latir cada vez más intensamente. Sin duda el quedarme viendo, apreciando su ridícula pose dolorosa no ayudaba en nada tampoco. Él estaba diciendo la verdad. Si había algo que tenía ese cabeza hueca, era su sinceridad para con nosotros. Tan opuesto a mi, que lo trataba como basura solamente para ocultar mi amor por su persona._

 _Tsk. No digas tonterías, Cacamatsu... ─ Cálmate Ichimatsu, cálmate o incluso un idiota como Dolorosomatsu podría darse cuenta de la verdad, esa realidad que tanto te has esforzado con esconder._

 _Pero por más que volvía mis ojos hacia el agua que estaba en aquella copa de cristal, mi atención estaba totalmente centrada en su ser, notando de reojo como sonreía con cierta ternura. Deseaba golpearle en el rostro para borrar esa expresión, esa que estaba causando que mis manos sudasen por los nervios._

 _Buaa. Ichimachu, ¿consolarías a tu niisan? ─ Si de por si desde que llegó Karamatsu podía percibir el calor en mis pómulos, el solo sentir el brazo de Osomatsu-niisan sobre mis hombros ahora, causó que ese calor se expandiese a cada centímetro de mi rostro, incrementándose aún más si era posible, al escucharle tales palabras. ─ Las chicas de aquí no tienen buenos gustos. ─ Maldición. Quería enterrarme, a ver si así este corazón dejaba de latir tan fuertemente. ─ ¿Ehh? ¿También fuiste rechazado Karamatsu?_

 _Para nada Brother mío. Ninguna Karamatsu girl me ha rechazado. Si no más bien... ─ No podía creerlo. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo todo a mi favor? Aun no lograba concebir que ambos estuvieran aquí conmigo, que planeasen dejar de lado el tema de ir a por alguna chica. Jamás lo mostraría externamente, pero por dentro no podía dejar de brincar de alegría._

 _Bueno, bueno. ¿Porque mejor no bebemos algo? ─ Por lo visto, nuevamente había cortado el diálogo doloroso de Mierdamatsu, para decir aquellos vocablos con una sonrisa, la misma que causaba una mueca de las mismas características en mi, aunque sin la misma luz obviamente. Estaba feliz, contento porque por fin tendría ese momento que tanto había deseado: solo los tres._

.

 _Sin duda estaba en el cielo. Sentado en medio de mis dos hermanos en el bar de este lujoso hotel, con unas bebidas exóticas las cuales poseían unos nombres que me eran imposibles de nombrar. No podía estar mejor. Aun cuando no mostraba mucho en mi exterior, o hablase tanto como ellos, me encontraba en el quinto cielo. No podía pedir más, a excepción de que se me quitase este mareo que comenzaba a manifestarse en mi debido a la cantidad de alcohol que seguía ingiriendo. Pero por más que deseaba detenerme, las palabras de mi hermano mayor diciendo que debía festejar con ellos, no me permitían parar._

 _Si seguía así, pronto no sabría ni de mi alma. Pero si estaba con ellos, nada malo podía ocurrir, ¿verdad?_

 _¿Que importa si esas mujeres no quieren nada con nosotros? ¡Vamos a pasarlo bien en la suit de este lugar! ─ Gritó de pronto Osomatsu-niisan mientras pasaba nuevamente su brazo por mis hombros, a lo cual solo pude soltar una suave afirmación mientras recibía de parte de Cacamatsu otro baso con un licor de color rojo intenso. Sabía muy dulce, así como fuerte."_

Es cierto... ─ Dije por bajo tras ir recordando, al visualizar en mi mente como habíamos acabado en esta habitación. Aunque claro ¡Eso no explicaba nuestra desnudez! ─ ...¿Acaso podría ser que yo...?

No podía. Era imposible que hubiese dicho lo que sentía por ellos, ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

Ya estaba alucinando con las posibilidades de que el alcohol me hubiese hecho hablar de más. Si era así, ¿que iba a decirles cuando despertasen? ¡¿Y porque ya me encontraba asumiendo que algo había ocurrido entre nosotros?! Después de todo, si hubiese confesado mis sentimientos, lo más probable es que me hubiesen despreciado, ¿no es así?. Como la basura que soy, merezco ser tratado como una aberración, el cual estaba enamorado de sus hermanos.

Ahí estaba mi lado oscuro, aquel que me enseñaba la mierda que era, una basura sin combustible que no merecía felicidad, no si esta venía de una relación enfermiza como era el incesto.

Antes de darme cuenta mis ojos observaron en silencio a quienes dormían junto a mi, lo plácidos que lucen a diferencia de mi persona, que no podía dejar de pensar en que seguramente me odiarían si supieran mis sentimientos.

" _Waaa. No hay nada mejor que una buena cerveza fría. ─ Como era de esperarse de este lujoso hotel, no podía ser menos en sus habitaciones. No se si el color blanco de las paredes le hacía verse más amplio, pero era increíble lo espacioso de este lugar, al punto que había hasta un sofá color negro cerca de la cama de dos plazas. Me encontraba tan embelesado mirando todo a mi alrededor, que si no fuera porque Karamatsu me tenía sujetado, estaba seguro que hubiese ido directamente al suelo al tropezarme con mis propios pies._

 _No había duda: El alcohol se me estaba yendo a la cabeza. Yo y mi poca tolerancia a este. Nunca tendría la resistencia de estos dos tontos._

 _Maldición. Solo estos dos pueden ser admirados por cosas tan estúpidas como esas. Y aun creyendo eso, no podía dejar de verles mientras bebían. Estaba tan malditamente enamorado, tanto que yo mismo me daba asco._

.

 _Ichimatsu es muy lindo, ¿no lo crees también Karamatsu? ─ ¿Eh? ¿Había escuchado bien? Yo quería de esto, esos mimos que mi hermano mayor solía darme contadas veces. Y es que tener el cabello más desordenado por sus caricias, era lo mejor del mundo._

 _Lo es Brother. ─ Mis cansados ojos fueron en búsqueda de esa otra persona, la cual había respondido, notando así su cercanía, tanto como la de mi otro pariente. Bueno. Seguramente era porque estábamos bebiendo encima de la cama. Aun así, no podía evitar sentir mis pómulos calientes. Suerte que el alcohol podía ocultar un poco este sonrojo. ─ Mi little Kitten es tan adorable aun a pesar de que es tan arisco._

 _Seguramente dijo aquello porque desvié la mirada tratando de ocultar esto, de calmar estas estúpidas emociones. Las mismas que al parecer sólo le sacaban una carcajada._

 _¿Porque te avergüenzas Ichimatsu? ─ El tono de Osomatsu-niisan me invitó a posar la mirada en la suya, apreciando de nueva cuenta su sonrisa, la cual no estaba ayudando en nada en este sentir. Quería escapar pero a la vez no. ─ Mira. Si hasta tu barriguita es linda._

 _¡¿Eh? ¡¿EH?!_

 _¡_ _¿En que momento este sujeto hizo que cayera sobre su regazo, para así levantar mi playera?! Estaba avergonzado, alterado y nervioso, ¿Dije ya que estaba avergonzado? ¡Porque por un demonio que lo estaba!_

 _Aún así, deseaba escuchar más, anhelaba mas de sus mimos, de sus atenciones. Tal vez era el efecto del alcohol, pero no atiné a nada más que dejarme querer. Por primera vez todas sus atenciones estaban puestas en mi, y no en Totoko-chan o cualquier otra chica. Lo mismo para el Mierdoso, el cual acercó una de sus manos a mi piel, rozándola suavemente con sus dedos. Sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se habían cerrado instintivamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus toques._

 _...También es muy suave, Osomatsu. ─ ¿Que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Su tono de voz se había escuchado más ronca, o era idea mía? ─ Is so beautiful..._

 _¿Que? ¿Que había dicho?_

 _Ya lo presentía. Es que todo de Ichimatsu es adorable, ¿no es así? ─ ¿Me esta preguntando a mi? ¿Porque tuve que abrir mis ojos? Ahora solo lograba notarles más cerca, casi sobre mi. Maldición con estas malditas pulsaciones, con esta neblina que sentía por momentos por el alcohol. ─ ¿Dejarías que tu niisan te toque un poco más, cierto?_

 _¿Porque? ¡¿Porque tenía que preguntar aquello?!_

 _No pude negarme, no a esa mueca, a esos ojos. Pero no mostré emoción alguna más que ese rojo en mis mejillas, el cual fácilmente podía pasar desapercibido porque estábamos bebiendo._

.

 _Pronto no lograba hilar pensamiento alguno. El sake que seguía ingiriendo cortesía de ambos, más los toques de sus ásperas manos por mi cuerpo no me dejaban meditar más allá, nada fuera de la excitación que crecía en mi, en como mi respiración era cada vez más descontrolada._

 _Ichimatsu se siente tan bien... ─ Escuchaba a la lejanía, causando una suave sonrisa digna de un borracho. ─ Tanto que quisiera sentirle más._

 _Y así fue como antes de darme cuenta, me hallaba sin prenda alguna que cubriese, nada más que el calor de estas personas, las cuales me rodearon con sus cuerpos. ¿En que momento ellos se quitaron sus prendas también? Todo era tan confuso, como si fuese un sueño._

 _¿Y si tal vez lo era? ¿Porque no disfrutarlo al máximo?_

 _Osomatsu-niisan... ─ Logré murmurar mientras sujetaba su rostro con una de mis manos, hacia quien se hallaba a mi espalda. ─ Karamatsu... ─ Dije segundos después al percibir su calor delante de mi, tanto como si quisiera algo de mi atención, y que no me centrara netamente en el mayor. ─...Q- Quiero más..._

 _Mi Karamatsu Boy... ─ Respondió mientras sujetó mi rostro con sus manos, con una suavidad similar a las caricias que se le dan a un gato. Deseaba, necesitaba más de eso, de ese calor que iba en aumento con la pronta cercanía de su rostro al mío. ─ I love you, Ichimatsu..._

 _¿Que ha dicho...?_

 _No hubo tiempo para pensar, no cuando sus labios asaltaron los míos sin esperar segundo alguno, cuando su lengua buscaba ingresar a mi boca en anhelo de profundizar el contacto, de que no nos concentráramos en nada más._

 _Hey, hey. Que yo también quiero un poco. ─ Pronto otra mano cortó aquel arrebatador beso, solo para que mis labios se encontrasen con los de mi hermano mayor, el cual no tardó en que nuestras lenguas batallaran por poderío, arrebatándome el poco aire que llegaba a mis pulmones ante tantas emociones, ante este estado de delirio que brindaba el alcohol bebido. Se sentían tan bien, tan irreal. ─ ¿Estas tan caliente como yo, gatito?_

 _Si, claro que lo estaba. Pero no pude decir nada, no cuando volvía a sentir al azul invitándome con su mano, a centrar mi atención en sus ojos, los cuales se veían más sensuales de lo normal. Estaba demasiado extasiado, necesitado de mucho más de estos dos idiotas aunque fuese un simple sueño._

 _¿Are you ready...? ─ Estúpido Cacamatsu con sus dolorosas frases, con esa mirada tan atrayente. ¡Claro que estaba listo! ¡Les quería dentro de mi, llenándome por completo! ─ Little Kitty, no cierres tus hermosos ojos._

 **.**

 _Pronto podía percibir como la temperatura iba subiendo a medida que sus caricias me llenaban, que sus labios recorrían cada parte de mi piel dejando rastros de saliva. No había tiempo para pensar, para meditar como habíamos llegado a esto. Todo era sentir, dejarse arrastrar por el calor, nuestras respiraciones frenéticas, deseosos de ahogarnos en esta aberración._

 _Un gemido escapó de mis labios al sentir un roce en mi intimidad, invitándome a posar mis ojos en Mierdamatsu, quien sonreía ladinamente al notar mi reacción, el sonido que había brotado de mi boca. Estaba apenado, tanto que no pude mantenerle la mirada, aparentando molestia al escucharle preguntarme si quería que siguiera._

 _El muy desgraciado. Sabía que deseaba, que quería más. ¿Porque se empeñaba en escucharlo de mis labios? ¿Sería acaso una especie de venganza por como suelo tratarle?_

 _Jajaja. No esperes que te responda Karamatsu. ─ Otro más que parecía disfrutar de mis reacciones. Actuaban tan diferentes de mis otros sueños, tanto que no sabía que pensar. ─ Es un gatito Tsundere. Seguramente te dirá que no, ¿cierto Ichimatsu-kun?_

 _No hubo respuesta de mi parte, nada más que un fruncimiento de ceño. Ese Idiotamatsu me conocía demasiado bien, maldición._

 _Te lo dije, pupu. ─ Tsk. Si tanto lo sabía, si presumía de conocerme tan bien, ¿Porqué no le decía él que siguiera tocándome, que anhelaba mucho más? ─ ...Aunque por otro lado, también me gustaría escucharlo de sus labios..._

 _¡¿Qué?!_

 _M_ _aldito, maldito, y mil veces maldito._

 _Fue imposible no mirarle de reojo con odio, mucho más al notar su sonrisa ladina llena de diversión. Era un desgraciado, uno que sabía que estaba caliente, al punto de que me odie a mi mismo por lo que estaba a por hacer. Tal vez si no fuera porque esto es un sueño, porque el alcohol me estaba dando cierta valentía, jamás estas palabras saldrían de mi boca._

 _...T- Tócame más, tóquenme más...ambos... ─ Puta que me a costado decir aquello. Espero que aunque lo haya soltado en un susurro, estos dos imbéciles me hayan escuchado. Ya no podía con esta vergüenza, con estas malditas pulsaciones en mi pecho. Pero como era de esperarse de Osomatsu-niisan, no me lo iba a poner fácil. Por eso al escucharle quejarse que no me había escuchado, fue como un balde de agua fría. Ya me las pagaría, ya vería la manera de como vengarme, por ahora ya estaba harto. ─ ¡Que me toquen maldita sea!_

 _Con trago o no, nunca dejaría de ser yo después de todo. Comprobado._

 _My little Ichimatsu siempre tan sincero. ─ No como tú muchas veces idiota, quería decirle. A quien quiero engañar. Yo mentía todo el tiempo. Pero eso no era lo importante en estos momentos. Dios. ¿Hasta cuando seguirán con esta plática? Al parecer tendría que ser yo quien tome la iniciativa, y así evitar más momentos bochornosos._

 _Fue divertido ver la expresión de Cacamatsu al rodearle con mis brazos, al empujarlo de espaldas a la cama, quedando así nuestros rostros a centímetros de besarse. Estaba seguro que su sonrojo era igual o peor que el que yo tendría en estos momentos._

 _Quieres hacérmelo, ¿verdad Mierdamatsu? ─ Así era en mis sueños. En estos nunca podía resistirse a mis palabras, a la excitación que crecía con el roce de nuestros sexos. Un gemido escapó de nuestras bocas, el cual pasó a segundo plano al sentir como una de sus manos se dirigió a mi trasero, apretándolo mientras intentaba obtener más roces como el anterior. Tal acto causó que sonriera internamente. Yo había estado en lo correcto. ─ ¿No piensas moverte tú también?_

 _Fue hilarante notar como obedecía sin chistar. Sus caderas no tardaron en acostumbrarse al vaivén de las mías, provocando que nuestras respiraciones así como nuestra excitación, comenzasen a inundar la habitación._

 _Estábamos tan concentrados en estas nuevas sensaciones, en devorar nuestros labios con desenfreno, que habíamos olvidado por completo a la otra persona que nos acompañaba._ _Por eso cuando sentí unas manos agarrando mis caderas para levantarlas un poco, la sorpresa llegaba mi,_ _invitando_ _a voltear levemente el rostro para toparme con la sonrisa de mi hermano mayor._

 _Te dije que yo también quiero, Ichimatsu-kun. ─ Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al sentir su erección siento restregada, como si intentase con intensidad mostrar lo necesitado que se encontraba. Sus acciones solo provocaban que este calor en mi aumentase, que mi excitación pidiese a gritos ser atendida. ─ ¿O piensas que te dejaré solo para Karamatsu?_

 _Oh. Esa mirada oscura, tan llena de deseo. Me encendía, me encantaba. Quería más._

 **.**

 _Era magnífico sentir como mi hermano mayor me llenaba de besos mientras comenzaba a prepararme. No hallaba la hora de sentir sus pollas llenándome, de ser embestido hasta perder la conciencia. Pero por ahora me conformaba con la mano de Karamatsu dándome placer mientras volvíamos a besarnos con desenfreno. Todo mientras por momentos Osomatsu-niisan seguía dándome de beber, causando que todo el calor siguiera propagándose a cada parte de mi ser. Era el puto paraíso._

 _En esta habitación lo único que se escuchaba eran mis gemidos, los suaves quejidos que escapaban de mi boca al sentir como un tercer dedo era ingresado, para luego moverlos sin clemencia. Como era de esperarse, en mis sueños Idiotamatsu siempre sabía que me gustaba rudo, que no tuvieran piedad._

 _Era un masoquista, siempre lo he sido._

 _Pequeño gatito. ─ Le escuché decir cerca del oído. ¿En que instante me cubrió con su ser? Tuve que morder mis labios para no soltar gemido alguno de solo notar su erección rozando mi entrada completamente lubricada. ─ No aguanto más. Te la meteré ahora._

 _No hubo tiempo para decir algo, para hacer cualquier movimiento. Pronto mis orejas de gatos emergieron de entre mis cabellos al percibir su polla ingresar cada vez más por aquel diminuto orificio. Dolía. Sentía como si me partiesen en dos a cada segundo, y aún así, no podía dejar de sentirme extasiado. Me encantaba. Aunque de mis ojos brotasen pequeñas lágrimas, el placer de tenerlo por completo dentro era indescriptible. Era una mezcla de placer y dolor. No había nada mejor._

 _Mira Ichimatsu. ─ El tono tirante de Osomatsu me sacó de mis pensares, estremeciéndome al notar el sudor de su cuerpo, el suave rubor que adornaba sus mejillas. ─ Como quisiera que vieses como tu agujerito devora todo mi pene. La vista es deliciosa._

 _C- Cállate... ─ Mi frase fue cortada al sentir el movimiento de su pelvis, al percibir como su polla comenzaba a salir solamente para entrar una vez más. Me quitaba el aliento, la poca cordura que me quedaba._

 _Casi no podía responder a los besos de Mierdamatsu, el cual volvía a invitarme a posar mi atención en él con una de sus manos. Era un estropajo en sus brazos, uno que no dejaba de gemir con cada penetración que daba su hermano mayor. Estaba dando en un punto, el cual causaba que mi mente se desconectara. La fuerza de sus embistes, sus gruñidos mezclándose con mis gemidos. ¿Que más podía pedir?_

 _I can't wait little brother. ─ Entre esta neblina de placer mis ojos se encontraron con los de Karamatsu, los cuales reflejaban lo mismo que los de quien seguía embistiendo contra mi próstata sin piedad. ─ Quiero ser yo quien te haga gemir de esa forma._

 _Podía percibir como mis pómulos se coloreaban ante sus vocablos. ¿Porque este idiota debía ser tan dolorosamente sincero? Maldición. Quería golpearle para luego abrazarle en la inconsciencia._

 _¿Que tanto hablan ustedes? ─ Un gemido agudo escapó de mi boca al sentir de pronto como el rojo se adentraba aun más, como se apoyaba sobre mi espalda. ─ No me quites la atención del gatito, Karamatsu. Ya llegará tu turno._

 _Mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, mi mirada se centró en ambos, en como Osomatsu-niisan sonreía ladinamente ante la mirada molesta del azul. No entendía que pasaba. A este punto de mis labios solamente brotaba saliva al recibir una vez más los potentes embistes de mi hermano mayor._

 _Corrámonos juntos Ichimatsu-kun. ─ No hallaba de donde sujetarme. No lograba comprender que estaba ocurriendo, donde se estaba yendo mi mente. Todo se iba perdiendo a cada segundo, con cada movimiento en mi interior. Era magnífico, tan rudo. Por eso cuando ambos explotamos de placer, agotados y casi sin poder respirar, el único pensamiento que pude hilar fue el de lo asqueroso que yo era, porque el sentir el semen de mi pariente goteando de mi interior, era lo mejor que me había pasado hasta ahora en un sueño._

 _Un sueño que aun no llegaba a su fin._

 _No te duermas aun, My Karamatsu Boy. ─ Exclamó quien estaba bajo mi cuerpo mientras comenzaba a repartir besos por todo mi rostro, terminando así en mis labios, invitándome a profundizar aquel acto en una batalla por poderío, la cual estaba perdiendo sin poner resistencia. ─ Es mi turno después de todo._

 _Esta vez no hubo preparación, no cuando aun no lograba salir del todo del reciente orgasmo. Y aunque perdí después de unos segundos el calor proveniente de mi espalda, este fue reemplazado enseguida por quien me volvía a invitar a mirarle, a perderme en sus ojos. De nuestros labios escapó un gemido al unisono, el cual se perdió en los labios del contrario. A este punto ya me encontraba sumamente sensible, agotado pero disfrutando de sus movimientos, como sus manos abrían mis nalgas para adentrarse cada vez más._

 _Mi cuerpo solo se dejaba hacer. De mis labios no dejaba de brotar saliva mientras gemía una y otra vez sin cesar. Estaba en el quinto cielo. Mi mente solo se centraba en el placer, mientras que mi boca trataba de corresponder a sus besos, a su lengua la cual anhelaba unirse con la mía. Ni siquiera me importaba la mirada de Osomatsu-niisan sobre nosotros, como comenzaba a tocarse una vez más con solo vernos._

 _No podía pedir más. Estaba siendo el mejor sueño de todos los que he tenido con anterioridad."_

Los colores subieron a mi rostro ante tales pensamientos. Debía ser una mentira. Mi mente seguramente me debía estar jugando una broma, confundiendo un sueño con la realidad.

" _Se esta muy bien dentro de ti, my little Kitty."_

No podía ser más asqueroso. Mira que tener esos sueños mientras dormía junto a mis hermanos. Ya estaba pasando a un punto peor que la basura sin combustible que era. Pero aun cuando tenía la convicción de que no había sido real, algo me llevó a intentar comprobarlo, y mi corazón no dejaba de latir con cada acercamiento que daba mi mano a mi trasero.

Tragué saliva al estar ya en ese sitio. Lo único que llegaba a mis oídos eran mis palpitaciones, eso junto a los gemidos que seguían impresos en mis pensamientos. Todo se había sentido tan real.

Fuerza Ichimatsu. Puedes hacerlo.─ Ante ese último pensamiento introduje uno de mis dedos con cuidado para no despertar a estos dos, solo para que mi cuerpo perdiese su alma por unos segundos. Estaba en shock. Era imposible que nosotros tres tuviésemos sexo. Mis pensares fueron cortados por los recuerdos, por la memoria de nuestros cuerpos sudorosos. Fue imposible no ruborizarme en extremo. Debía salir de ahí, enterrarme en algún lugar hasta fallecer. Sí, eso seguramente era lo mejor. No podría enfrentarlos, nunca.

Más cuando planeaba escapar, el movimiento brusco provocó que aquel dolor de cabeza volviese, causando que me quejase en voz alta. Pero cuando me creía salvado de no escucharles despertar, un increíble estremecimiento me atravesó de pies a cabeza, causando que cayese de nueva cuenta a la cama justo después de ponerme en pie. Estaba condenado, lo supe en el instante en que escuchaba la voz de mi hermano mayor quejarse, reclamar porque aún tenía sueño.

¡Estos tipos se habían pasado! Todo mi cuerpo dolía.

Ichimatsu, Brother. ¿Para donde vas? ─ Exclamó el Mierdoso, que al parecer también se había despertado. Estuve tentado de mandarlo a la mierda, pero las escenas de anoche seguían invadiendo mis pensamientos, y a este punto ya ni siquiera podía mirarlo. No deseaba mostrar lo que estaban causando en mi.

Planeabas huir, ¿cierto Ichimatsu-kun? ─ Maldito Osomatsu. No podía engañarle, sabía que ese idiota no se tragaría nada de lo que le dijese. Estaba condenado. ─ Que mal hermanito. Y yo que quería otra ronda más.

Empuñando mis manos sobre mi regazo le miré de reojo. Estaba molesto porque me conocía bien, porque en el fondo también quería estar con ellos, deseaba sentirles otra vez. Pero mi personalidad no me dejaría decirlo, aceptarlo, aun cuando este sujeto fingía estar dolido. El y sus malditos pucheros, esa personalidad tan retorcida que me encendía.

Basta Osomatsu. ─ Habló de nueva cuenta Karamatsu tras sentarse. Maldita sea. Se veía tan jodidamente sexy con el cabello todo desordenado, con la sábana cubriéndole únicamente sus partes nobles. Tuve que desviar la mirada. No deseaba tener una erección en estos momentos. ─ Después de todo nosotros lo impulsamos a esto.

¿Como había dicho?

Instantáneamente mis ojos se posaron en su figura, ignorando el hecho de que nuestro hermano mayor le reclamase por decir aquello, por no poder guardar un secreto.

Repite lo que dijiste Cacamatsu. ─ El nombrado no tardó en ponerse nervioso, en tartamudear ante la oscuridad que estaba brotando de mi. Iba a machacarle a penas pudiese caminar. ─ ¿No piensas hablar?

¿Porque te pones así Ichimatsu? No es como si no hubieses disfrutado. ─ Iba a matarlos, a despedazarlos para luego lanzarlos a un río. ─ ¿O tengo que repetir lo que dijiste?

" _...T- Tócame más, tóquenme más...ambos..._ _¡Que me toquen maldita sea!"_

¡C – Cállate! Era el alcohol que me dieron el que me hizo... ─ Vil mentira. Y como era de esperarse, el idiota mayor no me creyó. Su sonrisa ladina lo decía todo. Maldita sea.

¿Ehhh? Y a mi que me costó obtener el dinero para alquilar por la noche una suit como esta. ─ ¿Que estaba diciendo? ¿Osea que todo había sido una mentira? ¡¿Me habían engañado?! ─ Por eso fui feliz al ver lo fascinado que estaba Ichimatsu mientras veía la habitación cuando entramos. ¿Cierto que está genial?

¿Que pasaba con este tipo? ¿Como podía sonreír así tras lo que acababa de decir? Estaba impactado.

Lo siento Ichimatsu por engañarte, por mentirte... ─ Dijo de pronto el doloroso. Él en verdad se notaba cabizbajo, ¿arrepentido quizás? ─...¡Pero lo que te dije anoche no era una mentira!

" _I love_ _you_ _, Ichimatsu..."_

Era increíble. No podía estar sonrojándome en estos momentos de solo recordar sus palabras.

Me largo. ─ Con suavidad pero lleno de determinación me puse las ropas. E ignorando sus palabras, como me llamaban este par de sinvergüenzas, salí al pasillo de este prestigioso hotel. Porque había que decirlo, era impresionante. ¿Cómo ese flojo de mi hermano mayor había trabajado tanto solo por mi...? ¿Porque volvía a sonrojarme de recordar una vez más aquella confesión de Karamatsu?

¡¿Porque mierda no podía dejar de sonreír?!

He perdido mi virginidad... ─ No podía ser. Ahora me sentía como una chica, la cual no podía controlar el palpitar de su corazón de solo recordar su primera experiencia sexual, y con quienes amaba en secreto. ─ Aún así me vengare. De eso no van a salvarse.

Tras sonreír con cierta malicia, emprendí camino a casa. Debía ir a darme un baño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F** in:-

 **Notas Dark:** \- One-shot para una actividad donde todos ukean a Ichi. Espero haya sido del agrado de todos. Kisses

 **D** ark **A** my-chan


End file.
